paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Rankin
thumb|300px|left|Scott's Anthem Personality Scott is bitter, determined, angry, and emotionally unstable. He tries to be a good person, but is emotionally scarred from his relationship with his mother. Appearance Half Native American/Half Caucasian male, 6'2, 195 lbs., black hair, brown eyes. His left arm is covered in tribal tattoos. History Scott was born to Martha Rankin on the Coyote Valley Reservation in Redwood Valley, California. He knew nothing of his father, other than that he was "A bastard white-man who made promises he'd never keep" Martha was always particularly hard on him, even often going as far as to beat him frequently, often times for no reaosn at all. When he would cry and ask why she was being so cruel, she'd just reply, "I'm trying to beat the white out of you." He always did well in school, but was always visibly unhappy, as he knew it'd never be enough for his mother. After years of lving in this toxic dynamic, he eventually stole some money, bought a motorcyle and rode off into the night. While riding, he nearly ran over a man in a suit standing in the middle of the road. He leaps off the bike as it skittered off into a tree. The man just smiled and lookd at Scott strangely. He rose to his feet saying "What the hell is your problem, guy?" The man spoke with a British accent. "My apologies, my boy. Though, Scott, I am here because you are in need of something you cannot have by normal means. Or at the very least, something you innately desire with enough passion to summon me forth. You see, my lad, I am a demon of desire, and I have a proposition for you. I give you what you desire most, and I believe you know what it is, and I ask only in return, your immortal soul. A fair trade if you ask me, as you are doing little to nothing with your soul. So what would you say to that? Your greatest desire for essientially free?" Scott's face twisted with greed as he begam to speak. He knew exactly what he'd wanted all his life. After being beaten,emotionally battered, and generally terroroized by his own mother, what he'd truly wanted could be his. "Power.......I want power. I am SICK of feeling weak." The demon looked disappointed. "No power in particular?" "Not really. Gimmie anything you got." The demon shuffles awkwardly. "Damn, I appear to be fresh out of powers, though I will be glad to arrange something for you....for a nominal fee....." "You already have my soul, what else do you want?" He strokes his beard. "The soul of your firstborn child." "Very well" The demon's face twisted into an evel grin. "As you wish...." He snapped his fingers. A huge ripple tore through the sky, and suddenly a huge herd of ghostly-looking cows with red eyes were running at him. They were on fire and they had horns of steel, and as Scott ran, he could feel their hot breath on his neck. He then dived out the way as the ghost herd rumbled back towards the clouds. He stood up and heard a man yell behind him. He turned too late to see a man with a blurry face on a flaming horse about to barrel into him. He seemed to phase through him, knocking him down. Scott rose to his feet to find himself glowing red. Then man that had been on the horse stood to one side, now looking less solid. "What in the holy hell just happened?" The demon looked stunned. "Well, Ghost Rider, it appears, you've been released early. Though, Scott, you DO realize the powers of a Ghost Rider weren't on the table. As such, I'll need additional payment." Scott shrugged. "Fine, take my second born as well." "No, no, I'd need an immediate soul for this." "Well, I don't have anything else." "No matter, you can work it off. 500 years of doing my bidding in the underworld would do just fine." He smile twisted further, looking inhuman. His eyes glowed as he reached out for Scott. "MONTY!!" The demon turned with fear in his eye as he saw Mordecai Jacobs. "I was under the impression that we agreed you wouldn't try to run your contracting hustle this close to my organization." Monty laughed sheepishly. "Of course, Mordecai. But this kid felt the need to swindle me and-" Mordecai held up his hand. "I'm not interested in your stories, Monty. The boy owes you 3 souls. Very well." He holds out his ring and 3 orbs of light fly from it into Monty's open hand. The demon looked sad. "Take him, then." The ghost then spoke up "And what about me?" Monty turned to him"You've been freed of your duty,I'd be grateful..." Mordecai sighed "Very well, another 2 souls, and you make him an apparition. He will be mine, but he will have his freedom. Come with me, Scott." The ghost became solid again and began to wander off. Mordecai explained PIB to Scott and convinced him to go with him, as he owed him. Scott fits in well at PIB, though would like to have been given a choice in joining. Powers Pyrokinesis and Immunity to fire Superhuman Strength Immortality Possesions Rider's Ring: Ring Scott Collected from the Ghost Rider. It comtains his "Steed" , which takes the form of a mechanical horse or a motorcyle. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Contractor